John Smith (The Man in the High Castle)
Obergruppenführer John Smith (later promoted to Oberstgruppenführer, Reichsmarschall, and later took with force the title of Reichsführer) is one of the main antagonists/antiheroes of the 2015-2019 TV series The Man in the High Castle. The character is an original one, not appearing in the 1962 novel by Philip K. Dick. Biography Early life John was born to an American family presumably during the early Twentieth century, and grew up in the poverty-striken New York City during the Great Depression. As revealed in various flashbacks between Season 3 and Season 4, as World War II ensued, and with President Roosevelt dead, and the United States of America entered the conflict disadvantaged, he fought in the US Army Signal Corps. He married a woman named "Helen" and later witnessed the German atomic bombing of Washington, D.C., and was among the last soldiers to resist to the German invasion of North America, and turned to Nazism in 1946, when a friend, who already surrendered, entered the house where he, his wife, his newborn child Thomas, and the fellow Jewish soldier David, stayed, and gave them food, beverages and some swastika insigna, promising them high-ranking roles in the new Reich. He accepted, while David sadly escaped, although later John, now an SS officer, later found out that he had been captured, and refused to set him free. While the German military occupation transformed into Nazi America (also known as "the American Reich" and led by George Lincoln Rockwell), a colony of the Greater Nazi Reich, he became Obergruppenführer of the SS, based in Manhattan. He had two daughters, Amy and Jennifer. Season 1 In 1962, John sent SS agent Joe Blake to investigate the growing partisan movement by having he accept a role as a Resistance driver transporting objects into the Rocky Mountains Neutral Zone, an anarchic buffer state between Nazi America and the Japanese Pacific States, acting as a double agent. In the Neutral Zone town of Canon City, he would have met another Resistance operative, to which he would have given the cargo. Joe frequently phoned to John, who meanwhile interrogated, torturate and killed the Resistance chief who sent Joe in the Zone, asking informations about what he did transport. The day after, John was caught in a trap attack by "Semite terrorists", most of which he did kill during the attack. John tried to interrogate a survivor, and used the interrogation as a psychological trick to find out that his assistant Erich Raeder was not involved in the plot. John started a big investigation, which led him to his friend, disillusioned Standartenführer Rudolph Wegener, and to the cruel mastermind behind the Holocaust, Oberst-Gruppenführer Reinhard Heydrich, whose goal was to kill most of the Greater Nazi Reich's leaders, including Führer Adolf Hitler himself, and declare war to the Empire of Japan, the only other country in the World. John warned Hitler and arrested Heydrich. Season 2 John was greatly involved in the Reich's problems in later 1962, starting with him helping Resistance member Juliana Crain in reaching the American Reich. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Traitor